Electronic warfare systems play an increasingly important role in modern battle scenarios. Tactical electronic warfare assets are therefore included in almost every new military land, sea or air vehicle. These assets may primarily be used for the purposes of self-protection (i.e. jamming an enemy weapon and/or vehicle to decrease the quality of any measurements performed by this weapon and/or vehicle, and thereby improve the chances of own survival), or for the purposes of generating a background noise intended to improve the protection of the vehicle itself, or other vehicles included in a fleet or group of vehicles. The input data for controlling the vehicle mounted electronic warfare resources is here either derived from an interception receiver on each vehicle, preplanned actions or manually initiated operations performed by an operator/driver. Any coordinated radiation of jamming signals from different vehicles is primarily accomplished via verbal communication between the operators/drivers of the vehicles and manual actions executed by these persons.
However, the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,697,008 describes a distributed electronic warfare system wherein a central control site on the ground automatically coordinates jamming signals radiated from a plurality of electronic warfare pods attached to a variety of air-crafts, such that an improved jamming effect is attained against a particular target. Nevertheless, the system is not capable of optimizing the use of the electronic warfare in complex battle scenarios, for instance when combating multiple threats based on many jamming signal transmitters. Moreover, a stationary central control site renders the system vulnerable and inflexible.